


Fall For You

by LozB4



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos loves him anyway, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt TK Strand, M/M, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK is a Dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozB4/pseuds/LozB4
Summary: My theory as to how TK ended up with the keys to Carlos' place, it's only right if it involves idiocy.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing TK/Carlos so I thought I'd start fluffy. Hope you enjoy!

Carlos wouldn't say he'd had a bad shift. A bad shift was either constituted of death, being punched or TK getting injured on a call. Today's shift was a lot of paperwork and having to attend 3 separate calls to the same Karen, the cause of most paperwork. 

Carlos is reluctant to admit it but the first thing he does on ending his shift is checking his phone, finding a message from Michelle, a couple from his Mom and five from TK which he goes to first.

TK: I waved at you  
TK: And you ignored me  
TK: Damn you  
TK: I'm sulking  
TK: Brunch tomorrow?

Carlos: I take it that you're no longer sulking?

TK: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. 

Carlos: Are you having a good day aside from your boyfriend cruelly ignoring you?

TK: Not bad, afternoon was quiet so I got some things done. You?

Carlos: Wouldn't call it good. When did I ignore you?

TK: In the afternoon, we drove past each other, you were looking at the world disdainfully

Carlos: That would be on my second or third call out to the same woman complaining about the neighbours who were doing nothing

TK: We had one like that last year!

Carlos: Yeah I know you brought her to me in zip-ties. 

TK: Always doing your job for you. 

Carlos: Stop being so smug

TK: You love it

With TK being on shift until late and unlikely to come over, Carlos spends his evening watching TV and about an hour video calling Michelle before calling it a night. 

It is around 11 pm he is woken by a clatter outside his balcony window and the screech of a cat...

He doesn't own a cat. 

His gun is in his bedside cabinet but he's unwilling to instantly draw it, considering the disturbance is probably just a neighbour's cat. He's thankful he didn't take the gun because as he drags the balcony door open he is met by a bedraggled TK pulling himself over the railing, his right leg with a definite limp. 

"TK?"

"Hey babe!"

"What are you doing... On my balcony... At 11pm?"

"Your doorbell wasn't working." TK answers simply as he limps past Carlos into the bedroom. Carlos slides the door shut and follows his boyfriend into the bathroom. 

"Going to need more context."

"Doorbell wasn't working and you didn't sound like you had a good day so I wanted to come see you. But apparently you decided to go to bed earlier than my 90 year old grandma." 

Carlos stifles a laugh into his sleeve then shakes his head, "You're something else TK Strand. So why do you look like you fell off my balcony?"

TK doesn't pause in his movements to bring out a towel, "I did." 

Carlos however practically knocks said towel out of TK's hands in surprise, "What?!-" 

"No no, that came out bad, I only fell a little bit. 2 meters at most. Landed on my feet." Carlos loves this ridiculous man. But sometimes he makes him want to slam his own head into a wall in despair.

"Yeah that's probably why you're limping." TK just scoffs, searching the cupboard for his toothbrush that he finally began leaving at Carlos'. 

"I am not limping." 

"So if I just touched your right ankle, that would totally be ok. Wouldn't hurt you at all?" Carlos asks, shuffling his foot towards TK's ankle with no intention of actually touching it. 

"Yes that would be fine." 

If they have children, which he is totally not thinking about, not at all, nope. But if they did he hopes they're as stubborn as his boyfriend so the man could see what Carlos has to deal with. 

"You're completely sure because I'm going to-" When the Carlos' toe is about a centimetre from TK's ankle the other man lurches his weight off it and veers to the left, stabilised by Carlos' arm grabbing his bicep. "You're an idiot." Carlos mutters affectionately, sweeping TK off his feet and depositing him on the bed. 

"You love it." 

"I'd love it more if you displayed a small amount of self preservation. Or even if you just didn't fall off balconies. Why did you fall off?"

"There was a cat... It scared me." Carlos hides his laughter against his arm as he eases up TK's trouser leg, about to make a pun at the irony of firefighters saving cats not being scared by them when he sees TK's leg, sucking in his breath at the sight, 

"Babe."

"It's fiiiine." 

"It's purple!"

Five hours later when he returns a pouting TK home from the ER, he first gets him settled in bed then digs around in his bedside drawer until his fingers find purchase on the silver key he was searching for. 

"Here, so next time you can just use the door and not break your ankle."

"I didn't break my ankle... I sprained my ankle. You're giving me the key to your place?" 

"Yeah." Carlos replies simply, shrugging off the jacket and jeans that he put on to take TK to hospital then settling carefully into the bed next to his ridiculous man. 

"No but- you're giving me the key to your place." Carlos contents himself by using his muscles to pull TK closer and then burrow his head into his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"Yeah." 

"But why?" 

"Because I love you, I want you to feel at home here. You know how much I hate it when you have a late shift and I know I won't see you after cause I'll be in bed. Well now I don't have to, you can come over whenever you like and not break your ankle in the process."

"Sprained."

"Same difference." Carlos mutter's into TK's skin, smiling at the feeling of TK's fingers brush through his hair and then guide his head up so their lips can meet. 

"Love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
